Twilight of the Golden Witch/Plot Summary
In an attempt to uncover the heart of the mystery, this chapter features a scenario where Ange is present with her family at the 1986 conference. Unlike the previous chapters, this game has features that require direct interaction from the player, including quizzes that unlock extra scenes as rewards, a board that presents some possible culprit(s) and the choice between interpreting the events of the series as magic or a trick, leading to two different endings. Prologue Chapter Summary To Rokkenjima Coming Soon Six-year-old Ange Coming Soon. Returning the Gold Coming Soon Halloween Party Coming Soon Quiz Tournament (first half) Coming Soon Quiz Tournament (question #1) Coming Soon Quiz Tournament (second half) Coming Soon Banquet of Witches and Humans Coming Soon Bern's Puzzle The tragedy of the first twilight was discovered at 6:00 in the morning on the following day. Gohda and Kumasawa had discovered Eva, Hideyoshi, Rudolf, Kyrie, Rosa and Genji lying covered in blood in the dining room. It was a closed room murder. Everyone gathers. Shannon then says that his or her own child confirmed the deaths of each parent. Nanjo had confirmed the death Genji. Natsuhi and Krauss began to suspect the servants, as there was no other way the crime would have been committed perfectly as a closed room as no one was hiding. However everyone lacked an alibi. BATTLER then questions Bernkastel if there was any way to lock up from the outside without a master key. Bernkastel confirms with the red truth that all doors can only be locked or unlocked with a master key. Beatrice asks if there are keys to each individual room in addition to the master keys. Bernkastel says that she had eliminated them from the game and only master keys exist. She also confirms that there are only five master keys in total, one held by each servant. She also adds that it is impossible for the master keys to be stolen, handed over, or used by any humans other than themselves with the red. Back in the game, Krauss reveals to the party that there wasn’t any luck retrieving Genji’s master key and that he and Natsuhi destroyed the master key. In the second twilight, everyone returned to the parlor to discuss what should be done next. The phones were out so they couldn’t contact the police. Again none of them had alibis. By midday everyone had started arguing and took a break. Krauss and Natushi announced that they wanted to talk with each other alone and went up to the second floor. Everyone then went their separate ways now and then, such as to head to the bathroom or gaze at the rain. As time passed, only Krauss and Natsuhi did not return. The survivors then discover Krauss’s and Natsuhi’s corpses sprawled on the floor. Natushi’s room was locked and it was Shannon who unlocked the door. Nanjo had confirmed their deaths. The servants then claimed that they each had an alibi for one another, as they became the suspicious ones once more. The survivors decided to preserve the crime scene as it was. Duct tapes were used to seal the outside of the doors and windows. Battler claims to have sealed the dining hall in the same way. The survivors decided to preserve the mansion by sealing it and take refuge in the guesthouse. BATTLER found it hard to believe that the whole mansion was sealed and that everyone had access to the ladder to seal the windows on the third floor. Bernkastel says that she simplified the game to the point that all the windows had steel bars on them, making it impossible to enter or leave through them. She then gives another red truth claiming that the survivors can seal the whole mansion by sealing the front and back doors. BATTLER suspects that the servants were a group of culprits responsible for the murders and notes that more importantly, his game avatar is suspicious since the first twilight. Beatrice asks if BATTLER thought that on of the six who died was actually alive and committed the crime, to which BATTLER agrees and theorizes that the culprits killed Krauss and Natsuhi, then locked the door from the inside, hid inside the room, and found a good chance to escape. In response to his theory, Bernkastel confirms with the red that the culprit of the first twilight really did kill six people. Beatrice responded with the blue truth that the culprit locked the door from the inside, and then hid in Natsuhi’s room. Then, after everyone left, they found an opportunity to escape. Bernkastel denied her theory with the red claiming that the group sealed the room at the same time they left and that no culprit joined the group as they left. She also claims that all of the seals made would not be broken. Back in the game, all those who took refuge in the guesthouse decided to hole up in there until the typhoon passed. However, from time to time, some people had taken breaks. This left their actions with a weak point open and this resulted in the fourth twilight. Battler said that apparently Shannon and Kanon who ran errands have not come back. George became upset and went outside to look for them only to discover Shannon dead in the rose garden, a death confirmed by Nanjo. This time, some people did not have alibis as not everyone were in the guest house from time to time and this made George a prime suspect. To prevent the culprit from using Shannon’s master key, it was destroyed. Back in the meta-world, Bernkastel stated in red that Kanon is to be treated as being killed for the duration of the game, despite his corpse having no appearance. This also meant that his master key is now destroyed. Everyone took shelter in the guesthouse where they carefully sealed all doors and windows, locking themselves in a closed room. The cousins are now arguing about finding the culprit and decided to double check Nanjo, Kumasawa and Gohda’s testimony. However the victims for the fifth and sixth twilights were Gohda and Kumasawa. Nanjo claims that they both died instantly. According to Battler, no one had an alibi. However Jessica claims that the four cousins and Doctor Nanjo couldn’t have killed Gohda and Kumasawa as they were in the cousins’ room. George claims to have checked the guesthouse in case some might have snuck in, but it was completely locked up. Gohda’s and Kumasawa’s master keys were also destroyed meaning that all master keys have now been lost. In the seventh twilight, Doctor Nanjo becomes the victim, having been killed in the entrance hall of the guesthouse. All cousins agree that none of them could have done it. Jessica flew out of the guesthouse in a rage, searching for the culprit that she was sure hid somewhere outside. George, Battler, and Maria hurriedly chased after her. Then outside the building they found Jessica lying on the ground, dead. Battler is now seemingly becoming frustrated at the turn of events, as none of the cousins could have killed Jessica. Each cousin had alibis for one another. Bernkastel ends the tale. Lambdadelta, BATTLER, and Beatrice praise her tale. BATTLER then asks Bernkastel what the purple text was about that appeared constantly throughout the game, asking if it was a new rule. Bernkastel explains the concept of the new rule, which she calls the purple declaration. Beatrice asks if the purple statements are as reliable as red truth to which Bernkastel confirms. However, she also says that the culprit could lie with the purple statements. Bernkastel then explains the rules of her game. She also adds that ‘the Reader will tell no lies’, backed with the red truth that ‘outside of spoken statements, there are no lies in the narration’. Lambdadelta adds in red that the game is solvable with the information Beatrice and BATTLER have received. After this, the player is given the chance to solve the mystery with the information that he or she has received throughout the chapter. Challenging Bern In this chapter the player is given various options as seen in the picture from the left. The first option is to read a section of each twilight that has occured thus far. The second option is a list of Bernkastel's rules in the game. The third option is to view each purple statement made. It could be viewed either by twilight or by character. The fourth option is the hint section. By clicking on this section, the player can view the problem solving process made by Beatrice and Battler. If one were to keep on clicking on the hints, it would eventually reveal that Battler and Beatrice would eventually solve it and the solution would be given. The fifth and final section is the culprit select. The purpose of this option is to continue Bernkastel's story from where it was last left off as well as proceed to the next chapter of this arc. This is achieved through selecting the culprit(s) by clicking on the characters' faces and clicking confirm. If the player gives a wrong answer, a witches laugh is heard and they are brought automatically to the Hint section, where they watch Battler's and Beatrice's problem solving process. It is important for this section to be solved if the player wishes to continue the overall story. The solution for culprit select are Battler, Kyrie and Rudolf. The Visitor Who Came Late Black Cat Scratch Marks Hachijo Toya The Book of the Truth Hachijo Ikuko Siege of the Fleet Ange's Choice If the player chose "trick", Ange will appear on the boat to Rokkenjima with a stuffed toy, which she throws away. When Amakusa asks Ange why she discarded it, she explains that she has been "reborn." She subsequently kills both Amakusa and Captain Kawabata because she suspected that they are trying to kill her. Erika suddenly appears and applauds her. Ange's fate afterward is unknown. If the player chose "magic", Ange will appear back on top of the building she attempted to leap from to commit suicide with the stuffed toy. However, she does not leap and asks the men who have arrived to capture her to give her a cell phone. She resigns from her position as head of the Ushiromiya family and arranges for Okonogi to become the head of the company. Ange disappears to live an anonymous life as a novelist and as the last Golden Witch and the last member of the Mariage Sorcière. Epilogue Tea Party Featherine is on her desk and seemingly talks to the reader, breaking the fourth wall. Bernkastel and Lambdadelta part ways and declares that they will meet again when something cries again. ???? Many decades later, Ange has become a successful author, living under the alias Yukari Kotobuki and publishing the ''Sakutarou's Adventure ''series. She receives a letter from someone and goes to meet the sender: Hachijo Tohya. Tohya is actually an alias shared by two people: the woman is named Ikuko while the real Tohya is Battler, who survived the Rokkenjima Incident. Battler escaped the island but almost drowned and received brain damage, later found on the side of the road by Ikuko. He began to disassociate from Battler's memories, unable to accept that they were his own memories. He was offered surgery to fix his brain damage, but declined for fear that he would be erased. When Ange met with Ikuko all those years ago, Battler refused to see her. Later, Ange invites Ikuko and Tohya to an event she was hosting; she donated money to the Fukuin House and was holding a Halloween party. Tohya enters the revamped orphanage and discovers that the interior had been designed to resemble the Ushiromiya mansion hall. At this sight, Tohya is able to let go of Battler, who rejoins everyone in the Golden Land.Category:Plot Summaries